Some windows utilize vent surrounds and frames made from metal, e.g., aluminum alloy. Metal windows are in use in residential and commercial buildings, e.g., in storefronts and in curtain walls used on the façade of high-rise buildings. The energy transfer characteristics of windows are an important factor in the overall energy efficiency of a building and there is a continual search for building features and methods of construction that improve energy efficiency. Improved and/or alternative structures and methods for controlling the heat transfer characteristics of windows remain desirable.